Misty
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = June 3, Age 451}} Misty (ミスチ, Misuti) is the daughter of Nicholas and Felicia. She's the one of the survivors along with Master Roshi and Justin after the death of her parents were killed by King Piccolo's minions during on the King Piccolo wars of King Piccolo Saga. She's become Justin's wife and the loving mother of Daniel. She's also the paternal grandmother of David and James. Appearance Misty is the beautiful, young child and young woman of slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique throughout the course of the series. She's has blue eyes, milky white fair skin complexion and straight black hair. She's has three different hairstyles in the Dragon Ball series. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, Her usual major battle outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with a white tank top undershirt that reaches to her waist, tight black spandex short shorts, and a purple ribbon belt in which she usually carried her samurai sword. Misty wore a long version of stockings, which were black in color, along with brown boots. Misty also chose not to wear her forehead protector, despite being loyal to her city and parents. Personality Misty is a very polite, happy, serene, positive, sweet, innocent, adorable, good-hearted, pure-hearted, soft-spoken, gentle, caring, cheerful, energetic, sensitive, peaceful, independent, intelligent, brave, kindhearted and loving person, and often went out of her way to help others. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm as she's becoming an orphan like Justin who lost his beloved parents after the deaths of her loving parents were benn killed by the evil King Piccolo and his mutant minions during on the King Piccolo wars roughly 300 years ago as when she was a nine years old. Misty was affectionate and motherly towards anyone she was close to include her only husband and son Daniel. Despite being an extremely powerful martial artist, Unlike her husband, son and grandchildren, Misty had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them, but to protect those who she thought were meant to lead the Dragon Ball world towards a new era of peace. In that sense, she believed her sense of justice and her concept of peace to be absolute, making her somewhat of a selfrighteous person. Misty also showed no signs of arrogance or cocky despite her reputation as an immensely powerful fighter. She was modest and readily praised her opponents for their battle skills. Misty was well aware of the terror that the prospect of facing her instilled in her opponents. However, she did not unnecessarily torment them, and often adopted a pleasant attitude towards her foes. Despite her amiable disposition, however, Misty was shown to be implacable when angered beyond a certain point, or when a mission required her to complete a certain task to join with Justin and Master Roshi to find a way has to defeat King Piccolo from taking over the Earth and restore peace on Earth. Misty enjoyed the simple things in life, which she had been able to appreciate since she was young along with her parents and friends. She adored things that others might have considered absolutely trivial, such as the beginning of spring or dipping her feet into a cold stream. She believed that those types of things are what make life and reality so unique. She also enjoyed the more meaningful things in life, such as enjoying time with her friends and the people she loved. As she's realizing that she's falling in love with Justin for the first time that he's had saved her life from King Piccolo's minions: Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum since they were children, then they're growing up as teenagers, reaching into their adulthood, Justin asked her to marry him, she say yes, got married and giving birth to a Saiyan son named Daniel. Misty possessed great control over her emotions. She was known to be unflappable in almost any situation, and she only showed surprise when her opponents proved to be stronger or more skilled than she had anticipated, and even then she remained calm and collected. In the Dragon Ball series, Misty had a high degree of intelligence. She was able to deduce the workings of various techniques fairly quickly, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Misty was proficient in deception, often using misdirection and shadow clones to gain an understanding of her opponent's battle strategy, at which point she modified her tactics to fit the situation. Misty's intelligence often allowed her to find ways to use her opponent's techniques against them. Biography Background Misty is born on June 3 of Age 451 and Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga She was 9 years old child, Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Misty is Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, husband, son and grandchildren, Video Games Appearances Misty is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Misty's name means Japanese name (ミスチ or Misuti) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Misty is: Misty. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Misty is: Misty. * It is pronounced MISS-tee. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Misty is "mist". A name from nature. See also Mystique. Gallery Misty as a 9-years-old in King Piccolo wars.png|Young Misty naruto_oc__miyuki_v2_by_dangermayer-d47rcpi.png|Misty as a preteen at age eleven naruto_oc__miyuki_by_miyuki_mirror-d4cwq0m.jpg|Misty as a teenager at age seventeen desire__miyuki_by_miyuki_mirror-d4zmew2.png|Misty as a young adult naruto_oc__that_was_a_great_mission_by_dangerm-1.png naruto_oc__you_are_fool_by_dangermayer-d9tkt65-1.png naruto_oc__i_will_miss_you_by_dangermayer-d9uxacy-1.png naruto_oc__training_by_dangermayer-danv2ob-1.png naruto_oc__i_love_you_by_dangermayer-daiywz2-1.png naruto_oc__miyuki_nakada_collaboration_by_dang-1.png naruto_oc__go_away_by_dangermayer-d5pgxym-1.jpg naruto_oc__nice____by_dangermayer-d9sh780-1.png Misty is Daniel's mother.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters